


Smell My Feet

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Surprises, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo receives an unexpected visitor on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> For Halloween, I wrote ficlets for people who "knocked" on my virtual!door. (Final total: 12.) [](http://fearandloathing.livejournal.com/profile)[**fearandloathing**](http://fearandloathing.livejournal.com/), my ninth visitor, gave me an interesting opportunity to try a little Viggo/Billy. Originally posted [in the thread available here](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/344496.html?thread=2650800#t2650800), this is a slightly expanded version.

Viggo'd just blown out the candle in the jack-o-lantern, and was ready to curl up with the last dregs of the candy bowl and a suitably scary flick when he heard a knock at the door. He furrowed his brow, wiped the back of his hand across lips sticky with chocolate, and glanced at the clock. _9:30_. Far too late for the little ones, but he supposed there might be a teen straggler or two, and he wouldn't begrudge them a snack-size bar of empty calories.

He turned the handle, swinging the door open while making a note to turn off the lights after he'd shooed this last costumed devil off his porch, and saw... feet. Very, very hairy feet. One could almost call them "hirsute," really. He blinked, and let his gaze travel up from the feet to short brown pants, the edge of a cloak, then up to a blue jacket and knitted scarf.

_Oh, ha-ha._ Viggo mentally rolled his eyes. _More Ringer Trick-or-Treaters._ If only this one would refrain from insisting he shout, "Let's hunt some Orc!" again. He sighed, put on his most game smile, and met the face framed by shaggy locks of hair. "And who are you supposed to be, little-- Bill?"

Billy grinned back at him. "Trick or Treat, mate." He stepped over the threshold, wrapped an arm around Viggo and pulled him in close, kissing him deeply.

Viggo moaned into the kiss, and moaned again when Billy at last broke away. The taste of hobbit mixed with chocolate was a heady combination, and not one easily forgotten, even after all this time. "Treat. Definitely a treat," Viggo murmured, leading Billy inside, but not before remembering to flip off the porch lights.


End file.
